1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to passenger air bag modules that use non-symmetrical gas output inflators such as hybrid inflators. Such inflators are elongated, and typically, feature gas flow from one end only. This causes non-symmetrical gas flow through the module assembly, and as a consequence, crooked deployment of an air bag inflated thereby as viewed from the seat of the passenger.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art attention to solving the problem of crooked air bag deployments due to the use of non-symmetrical gas output from a hybrid inflator was not given until after the flowage of the gases from the inflator. The solution effected was by means of a diffuser that was slid over the entire inflator. Such diffuser could be part of inflator assembly or a diffuser that was slid into or was extruded as part of an extruded reaction canister. The diffuser would have a hole pattern based on empirical data that might be tuned for each air bag inflation application. Since the diffuser is as long as the inflator or extruded canister this is a high cost and high mass solution of the problem.
Thus, there has existed a need and demand for a better solution to this problem. The present invention was devised to fill the technological gap that has existed in the art in this respect.